<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon Healed Her Heart by RedBlue1911</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814774">The Moon Healed Her Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBlue1911/pseuds/RedBlue1911'>RedBlue1911</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, oh look this is gay, reyna deserved better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBlue1911/pseuds/RedBlue1911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You will not find love where you wish or where you hope. No demigod shall heal your heart. Reyna could never forget those words, was she always meant to be alone? Only time will tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Artemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I write with music in mind, so I'll be putting some lyrics at the start of the chapter of the song I was thinking of at the time I was writing. I'll also put the song at the end for those that may want to check it out. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Yeah, I’d rather be a lover than a fighter. ‘Cause all my life I’ve been fighting. Never felt a feeling of comfort and all this time, I’ve been hiding~</p>
<p>The battle was over. The main part of it anyway. It was true that there were still many monsters roaming and hiding in the shadows. Waiting for their chance to strike any unsuspecting victim. That was how it had always been though. Everything was back to normal now.<br/>
Except it wasn’t. There was still that one simple thing that Venus had told her. That a demigod wouldn’t heal her heart. Does that mean it would be a human? A god? Maybe? Reyna runs her hands through her hair, breathing out an exasperated sigh. Why couldn’t the gods stay out of her personal life?<br/>
“Reyna!”<br/>
She pauses, lets her hands drop to her side, then sparing another second to gather her thoughts, she turns around to face the owner of the voice.<br/>
“Hey, Frank.”<br/>
“Are you coming? The War Games are about to start.”<br/>
Reyna hesitates, “I’m not feeling up to it.”<br/>
Frank frowns, confusion written all across his face. “Why not?”<br/>
“I need to think some things over.”<br/>
“Alright, if you’re sure.”<br/>
“I am. Trust me.”<br/>
Frank nods, without another word, he jogs back down to where all of the other Cohorts are gathered. Reyna watches him go, and can’t help but think she should have gone with him. She needed to act like a leader. She wasn’t doing a very good job of that by watching from afar. Reyna’s hands curl into fists, and her nails bite into her palms, but she doesn’t take notice of it. She wasn’t going to do herself any favors by standing and watching.<br/>
Without any hesitation, Reyna promptly turns around and walks away from the camp. She didn’t even know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away. Away from all the responsibilities. Any place would be fine. Any place but here. With everyone looking to her for answers and guidance.<br/>
Reyna’s brisk pace slows, until she stops walking altogether. Somehow she had managed to get herself to a clearing in the woods. It was actually quite peaceful. The soft rustling of leaves in the trees, the occasional bird song. Finally she was at a place where she could be alone.<br/>
“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”<br/>
Reyna’s hand is on her dagger in an instant, in the next second it is held directly at the speaker’s throat. The girl’s eyes widened briefly.<br/>
“Is that necessary?”<br/>
Reyna’s hold on the dagger doesn’t falter. “Who are you?”<br/>
The girl pauses, looking Reyna up and down. Her own eyes meet Reyna’s harsh stare, but she says nothing. Reyna can feel her patience thinning and is about to demand the girl answer her, when she speaks again.<br/>
“Archer.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
The girl’s silvery eyes sparkle, an amused smile plays across her lips. “That’s my name.”<br/>
Reyna’s face flushes with color. Of course that was her name. Why else would she say that? Reyna steps back, lowering the dagger, but she doesn’t sheathe it.<br/>
“What’s your name?”<br/>
She’s caught off guard and without thinking she blurts out her name. “Reyna.”<br/>
Instinctively a hand flew up to cover her mouth, wishing she could take it back. For all she knew this strange girl could be working against her. What was she thinking?<br/>
“Relax. I’m not some bad guy if that’s what you’re thinking.”<br/>
Reyna’s hand falls back down to her side and she sends a sharp glare Archer’s way. “I don’t know that.”<br/>
Archer shrugs, “Believe what you want.”<br/>
Reyna hesitates, wondering if she can actually trust this girl. She hadn’t been given any reason not to, but she didn’t know anything about her. Reyna breathes out a sigh, but she can feel her resistance slipping. She closes her eyes, hoping to gather some composure before she addresses Archer again. Though when her eyes open again, there is no one else in the clearing with her.<br/>
“Archer?<br/>
Nobody answers her call. The only thing she receives is the deathly silence that envelops her.<br/>
“Archer!”<br/>
“Hmm?”<br/>
Reyna jumps, her dagger slipping from her fingers as she does so. Archer is standing behind her, watching with a bemused look on her face.<br/>
“Might I ask what that was for?” Reyna asked.<br/>
Archer bends down and picks the dagger up off the grass, “What?”<br/>
“You chose to disappear.”<br/>
“I did no such thing,” Archer said.<br/>
She seems to inspect the dagger for a moment, then holds it back out to Reyna. “I prefer silver.”<br/>
“Odd choice.” Reyna comments as she takes the dagger back.<br/>
“For some.”<br/>
Reyna sheathes the dagger and fixes Archer with a questioning stare. “Might I ask what you’re doing here?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
With that abrupt answer, Archer turns away and walks in the direction that is opposite from which Reyna came from. She pauses at the edge of the clearing, glancing back in Reyna’s direction. “I hope to see you around sometime.”<br/>
Before Reyna can question or say anything about that, Archer is running and before long, she is completely gone from view. It’s so quiet now, Reyna finds herself backing away from the clearing and into the neighboring woods. When she finally reaches the camp again, she can’t shake Archer from her thoughts, or the strange way she had appeared. She had never met anyone that could just appear inside the camp, except a god maybe. That wasn’t normal. Reyna scowls, but when had her life ever been normal to begin with?<br/>
“You’re back!”<br/>
“Yeah, I am.”<br/>
“I was waiting until you got back.”<br/>
“I can see that,” Reyna says dryly.<br/>
Frank nudges her lightly. “Don’t you want to hear about the War Games?”<br/>
“I was actually hoping I could go to sleep.”<br/>
“What’s going on?”<br/>
Reyna shoots a glare at Frank, and he actually steps away from her. “I don’t have to explain why.”<br/>
Not waiting to see what his reaction is, Reyna brushes past him without another word. She knows that Frank is watching her all the way, but she can’t find it in herself to care. She’s relieved when she doesn’t hear the sound of his footsteps following after her. She wasn’t sure how she would have reacted, but she knows she wouldn’t have handled it well. Reyna sighs, she didn’t know what was going on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: Silence - Marshmello ft. Khalid</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Head and Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~When I see you I should run, but I’m frozen in motion and my head tells me to stop~</p>
<p>Reyna turned back for a moment, watching as the camp she had grown up in and protected for so many years, faded into the distance behind her. She stopped and stared, feeling a pang of regret in her chest. <br/>“You okay?”<br/>Reyna nodded, acting more confident than she actually felt. Thalia lightly nudged her, “Well, let’s go then.”<br/>Thalia continued walking, pausing for a second to ensure Reyna was going to follow her. Reyna reluctantly turned away from Camp Jupiter and followed the lieutenant. This was going to be good for her, she didn’t have to worry about protecting everyone anymore and it wasn’t something she had to stay with indefinitely, she could leave, right?<br/>“Thalia?”<br/>Thalia glanced over at her for a moment. “What’s up?” <br/>“Am I.. bound to the Hunters? For life?” Reyna asked.<br/>“Yes, but also no.”<br/>Reyna laughed, “What’s that mean?”<br/>“If you break your vows, you aren’t anymore, though, I wouldn’t recommend doing that. Artemis doesn’t take too kindly to it.”<br/>“What has she done to those who break their vows?” <br/>Thalia grimaced, “She turned one of her closest friends into a bear.”<br/>“She turned her into a bear,” Reyna repeated.<br/>“Yup, a big ol’ brown bear,” Thalia deadpanned.<br/>Reyna frowned, feeling less eager than before and more nervous. She stared at the ground as they continued to walk, choosing to not ask any more questions for fear of what the answers would be. <br/>“Hey.”<br/>Reyna looked up and over at Thalia, who she was giving her a smile. “You’ll be alright.”<br/>“I know.”<br/>Thalia patted her shoulder reassuringly, giving her a small zap in the process. “We’re here.”<br/>Reyna did a double take. “What.”<br/>“We’re here.” Thalia repeated, gesturing to the camp in front of them.<br/>Reyna’s breath hitched as she took in the camp in front her, with its silver tents, wolves roaming and hawks keeping watch, it was overwhelming. Thalia seemed to notice this and snapped her fingers in front of Reyna’s face to bring her back. <br/>“Follow me, I’ll show you where you’re staying.”<br/>Reyna followed Thalia without hesitation this time. They weaved between the various tents and Hunters. There were stares and some whispers from a few of the girls, but it didn’t seem negative, more curious. <br/>“Lily!” Thalia called out.<br/>A nymph popped her head out of one of the tents. “Ah, lieutenant.”<br/>“Don’t call me that.”<br/>“Sorry, I meant Artemis’s second in command.”<br/>“Now you’re just being a pain.”<br/>The nymph emerged from the tent and did a mock bow for Thalia. “Just for you.”<br/>Thalia gave the nymph a light shove. “I have a favor to ask.”<br/>“You’re always asking favors, but go on, what is it this time?”<br/>“Lily, this is Reyna.”<br/>Lily looked Reyna up and down. “You need me to look after newbie?”<br/>“Thanks, I’ll leave you to it!” Thalia called out over her shoulder as she walked away.<br/>“You’re a pain in the ass, Thalia!” Lily shouted after her, giving her the middle finger as she walked away.<br/>“You speak to your lieutenant that way?” Reyna asked.<br/>“I’ve earned the right to,” Lily said, she looked Reyna over, “I suppose we should get you your clothes, come along, newbie.”<br/>Without another word Lily ran off towards the edge of the camp, towards one of the larger tents in the area. Reyna followed close behind and entered the tent after her. There was weapons and clothes in boxes. Reyna approached one of the boxes and lifted up the lid, revealing it to be filled with silver daggers. She picked one up and started to examine it. <br/>“Silver suits you.”<br/>Reyna turns around, finding herself staring at the same silvery eyes she had seen in the forest so long ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: Head and Heart - Joel Corry ft. MNEK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Darkside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Don’t be afraid, the shadows know me~<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
Archer stared at her, the dagger Reyna was holding hung loosely in her hands, completely forgotten. Reyna didn’t believe she would ever see Archer again since that night. She seemed different this time. Archer had a glow, which was silver in color, but other than that, she was the same. Reyna didn’t notice Lily doing a short bow.<br/>
“Leave us.”<br/>
Reyna frowns, temporarily confused, then Lily brushes past her and exits the tent. Archer watches Lily leave and only when the flaps of the tent entrance close again, does she look back at Reyna.<br/>
“Your name. It isn’t Archer, is it?”<br/>
“Correct.”<br/>
“You’re Artemis.”<br/>
The goddess nods. “I’m surprised you didn’t get that when we met.”<br/>
“I wasn’t expecting a goddess to come into my camp and speak with me,” Reyna says defensively.<br/>
Artemis merely shrugs and steps around Reyna, opening another box and removing silver arrows. She places them into her quiver, shuts the box, then faces Reyna again.<br/>
“Walk with me?”<br/>
“Is that a question or an order?”<br/>
Artemis frowns. “I would never order you to do anything.”<br/>
Artemis steps back, holding the tent entrance open. She gestures towards it and Reyna steps out, Artemis following closely behind.<br/>
“This way.” Artemis gestures towards the surrounding woods.<br/>
Reyna nods, following closely behind the goddess, her body getting increasingly tense with each step they took away from the camp. The dark hid many things.<br/>
“You don’t have to walk behind me,” Artemis said, puzzled.<br/>
“Oh, yeah.” Reyna quickens her pace until she’s walking even with the goddess.<br/>
“Are you nervous?”<br/>
“A bit,” Reyna confesses, “I’ve never been a fan of the dark.”<br/>
“Why is that?” Artemis ventures.<br/>
“It can hide your enemies. It’s unpredictable.”<br/>
“It can,” Artemis agrees, “But that is no reason to fear it.”<br/>
Reyna laughs, “The night and the moon is your realm, of course it doesn’t scare you.”<br/>
“I suppose.”<br/>
They go quiet after that. Merely walking in silence through the dark trees. Reyna spares a side glance at Artemis, puzzled as to why the goddess asked her to walk in the woods.<br/>
“You’re wondering something,” Artemis said, not turning her head to face Reyna.<br/>
“Why me?”<br/>
“You’re intriguing.”<br/>
“In what way?”<br/>
Artemis stops walking and fixes Reyna with a sharp stare. Almost as if she’s trying to find something. “I do not understand why you chose to join my hunters.”<br/>
“You ask everyone this?” Reyna asks.<br/>
“I do not.”<br/>
“What is different about me?”<br/>
Artemis merely smiles, in a way that might be described as sympathetic, and continues walking. Reyna starts after her, more confused than ever before. The goddess doesn’t say anything after that, just occasionally pointing out roots or tree branches. Reyna, who had tuned out the goddess after she didn’t answer the question, promptly tripped and fell over an uprooted root. Before she can hit the ground face first, she lands against a body.<br/>
“Please pay attention, Reyna.” Artemis said as she helped her regain her balance.<br/>
Reyna nods and the goddess lets go of her.<br/>
“Have you used a bow?” Artemis asked suddenly.<br/>
“I prefer swords,” Reyna admits.<br/>
“Would you like to learn?”<br/>
“I didn’t bring one, you interrupted me before I could.”<br/>
A sly look crosses Artemis’s face. “You could use mine.”<br/>
Reyna makes a move to protest this statement, but Artemis raises a hand, silencing her. Reyna shuts her mouth as Artemis removes her bow. She hands the weapon to Reyna, who takes it with a bit of hesitation.<br/>
“Show me what you can do.”<br/>
She takes the arrow that Artemis offers her and moves a fair distance away, to where a pinecone hangs from one of the trees. Taking a moment to calm her nerves, Reyna nocks the arrow and lifts the weapon up, staggering a bit from its weight. She draws the string back and lets the arrow fly. Only for it to go shooting straight up into the air and through the tree branches.<br/>
“Would you like some assistance?”<br/>
Reyna glances back behind her, finding Artemis looking at her with an amused smile.<br/>
“I don’t need your help.” Reyna said, focusing her attention back onto the tree.<br/>
“I think you do,” Artemis murmured.<br/>
Before she is aware of what’s happening, Artemis slides her arms around Reyna’s waist, pressing her body gently against her back. Reyna’s breath gets caught in her throat, but she doesn’t move away. Artemis’s hands cover her own, making small adjustments to Reyna’s hold on the bow.<br/>
Artemis takes Reyna’s hands, moving them into position. “Let go.”<br/>
She does and the arrow flies forward, hitting the pinecone dead center. Reyna feels a smile spread across her face as Artemis hums words of praise, then she steps away. Reyna hands her the bow back.<br/>
“I’ll get your arrows.”<br/>
“No need.” Artemis said, shaking her head. “They’ve turned back into moonlight by now.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Come along,” Artemis calls over her shoulder as she walks in the direction back towards camp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: Darkside - Alan Walker ft. Au/Ra and Tomine Harket</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~But you’ve become somebody else, round everyone else, watching your back like you can’t relax~</p>
<p>Reyna walked alongside Artemis, feeling more confused than when she first walked into the camp. Even more so than when she first entered Camp Jupiter, that was saying something. Artemis appeared calm and relaxed though, Reyna mused, watching the goddess almost prance around all the tree roots and branches. It could be almost cute, in a way. <br/>“Do you always take new hunters out?” Reyna ventured.<br/>Artemis paused at that. She seemed to struggle briefly, before saying an answer. “Sometimes.”<br/>“Sometimes?”<br/>“Yes, sometimes,” Artemis said, though she frowned as she spoke. <br/>Reyna couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her, Artemis looked pouty and confused all at once. This caught Artemis’s attention and she fixed Reyna with a fierce stare. <br/>“What is funny?”<br/>“Nothing, Artemis.”<br/>“What?”<br/>Reyna quickens her pace. “I said nothing.”<br/>“You called me by my given name,” Artemis insists. <br/>“I did no such thing.”<br/>“Okay, Reyna.”<br/>“Now you’re doing it back,” Reyna protests.<br/>“I said okay,” Artemis said, repeating Reyna’s earlier phrase. <br/>Reyna scoffs, “That was my line.”<br/>“Admit it.”<br/>Reyna rolls her eyes, prepared for a retort, when they reach the edge of the camp. Instantly, Artemis’s cheeky grin vanishes from her face to be replaced by a neutral, uninterested look. Almost as if she has done this before. The ease with which she can become cold and guarded. <br/>“You’ll stay with Lily.” Artemis said, as the nymph from earlier approached them. <br/>Reyna opened her mouth to say something to the goddess, but was cut off. “I have some matters to discuss with Thalia.”<br/>With that abrupt interruption, the goddess strode off to her own tent, leaving Reyna with Lily. <br/>“Damn, what’d you do?” Lily asked as soon as the goddess was out of earshot. <br/>Reyna shrugs. “I couldn’t tell you.”<br/>“Well hey, let’s go get settled for the night, you must’ve done okay, you weren’t given night watch.”<br/>“Night watch?” Reyna asked as the followed Lily back to the tent. <br/>“Stay up all night, on watch. Pretty self explanatory.” <br/>“Here we are.” Lily held the flaps of the tent open, letting Reyna enter first. <br/>The tent was very similar to the supply tent, but clearly smaller, it was cozy though. There were two sleeping bags next to each other on the floor of the tent and a small table with a potted lily flower. <br/>“Yours?”<br/>“Correct.”<br/>“How were you able to move it? I thought nymph’s couldn’t move their plant?” Reyna asked as she looked closer at the delicate petals on the flower. <br/>“Normally, yeah, but Artemis has her special little powers. Do you want food?”<br/>Reyna laughed, the nymph could switch topics so quickly. “If there is some.”<br/>Lily grinned. “There always is if you know where to look, follow.”<br/>Before Reyna could object, Lily darted out of the tent, leaving Reyna to run and catch up to her. Lily aimed for one of the larger tents at the edge of the camp, it looked to be a supply tent. <br/>“Why do I feel like we’re going to get busted for this?” Reyna hissed. <br/>“Loosen up, newbie. I’ve never been caught. Just wait here.”<br/>Lily slipped into the tent, making Reyna be the lookout. She got more tense with each passing second. <br/>“Reyna?”<br/>Reyna jumped, turning to find Artemis looking at her with a puzzled look.<br/>“What are you doing?” Artemis asked. <br/>“Hanging,” Reyna said, “Out.”<br/>“Hanging out.” Artemis repeated. <br/>“Correct.”<br/>Artemis’s eyes narrowed and Reyna was inwardly panicking, not wanting to get busted, especially as she noticed Lily creeping back behind Artemis. <br/>“If it’s nothing..” Artemis trailed off, making to turn around and Reyna saw Lily frantically shaking her head. <br/>“What’d you talk with Thalia about?” Reyna blurted out. <br/>That caught Artemis’s attention and she faced Reyna again. “Why do you ask?”<br/>“You weren’t acting yourself once we got back.”<br/>Artemis frowned, “I was acting the same as I do in camp when we went into the forest.”<br/>Reyna aimed to point out that she wasn’t, but Artemis glared at her. “Goodnight.”<br/>With that final word, Artemis left Reyna standing by herself, once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: Complicated - Olivia O'Brien</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>